The RAS Program is a targeted plan to develop therapeutic strategies against cancers driven by abnormal RAS signaling, especially as a consequence of RAS gene mutations, under the auspices of the Frederick National Laboratory for Cancer Research (FNLCR), the only Federally Funded Research and Development Center (FFRDC) in the Department of Health and Human Services. It is envisioned that the program will be a hub and spoke model, with scientific leaders, core facilities and important technologies at the FNLCR hub, and research led by investigators at companies, academic institutions and the NCI intramural research program at the spokes. There are five projects currently under development in FY14 to target these cancers. This expenditure is for the purpose of capital equipment to carry out laboratory research at FNLCR.